


Useful

by sharkby1e



Series: untitled darkmark series [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Mark makes himself useful whilst Dark edits a video for him. Mark then gets what he asked for... but not in the way he was expecting.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Series: untitled darkmark series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103465
Kudos: 6





	Useful

Mark was behind on videos. It was all Dark's fault, really, but he wouldn't dare accuse him of that. Not when Dark had volunteered to edit the raw footage for him, since he could use those demon powers of his to do it faster than Mark could. Sometimes having a demon as a master was handier than he would admit.

"Make yourself useful," Dark had said when he had sat down at Mark's desk. Mark hadn't even had to see the hungry glint in his eyes to know what he had meant.

Now, Mark found himself kneeling underneath his own desk with the end of Dark's cock in his mouth and a leash attached to his collar. The other end of the leash was in Dark's left hand, the one he wasn't using to edit, and he would use it to simply pull his pet further down his dick whenever he wished it (or give more slack to allow Mark a reprieve). Mark's hands were folded in his lap, as Dark had directed, because this wasn't sex. Dark was simply using him as a cock-warmer, and cock-warmers had no business touching their masters.

A firm tug came and Mark let it pull his face down deeper towards Dark's crotch. Out of all the things Dark had had him do so far, this was the hardest. Cock-warmers weren't allowed to moan, or cum, or make any sort of indication that they were anything more than a sex toy. It took all of his restraint to do as Dark had bid, but he wanted the reward. He wanted Dark to touch his face and grab his hair and tell him that he was a good boy, wanted Dark to be pleased with him. And possibly more importantly, sitting there like an obedient little pet made his entire body _burn_ with arousal.

"Nearly done, pet," Dark murmured and Mark waited for the gentle but firm touch that usually came with his master's reassurance. It didn't come.

Mark nearly whined, but instead he forced himself further down on Dark's dick, changing any sounds he may have made to strangled choking.

" _Still,_ " Dark ordered, a warning in his voice. Again, Mark expected a firm touch, but Dark's hand never drew near him. For punishment or simply because this was the final stretch, a hard tug came at the leash and Mark found himself with all of his master's cock in his mouth and down his throat, triggering his gag reflex, but the collar and leash held him still. He couldn't breathe, but there was nothing to be done. He felt like he'd just been run over by a truck.

"I'm finished, pet," Dark told him as he pushed the chair back - and with that movement, he pulled his dick free of Mark's mouth and tucked it back into his pants. Mark gasped for air as he was pulled forward with his master's action, sprawling on all fours with his cheeks a fiery red. Dark reached down and unclipped the leash from his collar, purring, "Good boy," as he did so.

Dark's praise wasn't enough to satisfy Mark's yearning for attention, but he accepted it anyway with a slow nod. He obviously hadn't been a good enough pet to taste his master's cum, which disappointed him. His fingers dug into his office's carpet and he crawled out from under the desk, feeling Dark's eyes burning into his skull. When he was in the open he looked up at the now-standing Darkiplier and shuddered. There were many emotions in that gaze, none of which he could recognize.

"You've got something on your mind, pet, spit it out," Dark ordered. He snapped his fingers. " _Now._ "

"H-have I done something wrong, master?" Mark blurted, digging his fingernails into his knees. "You... you haven't been touching me like usual..." he trailed off, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Dark seemed amused and... pleased? "I was wondering if you'd notice. That dick of yours must be aching for attention by now."

Mark gulped and nodded. "But- but the rest of me as well, master," he added.

"A few days as my submissive pet and you become so used to me that you're starved if I don't touch you for a few hours?" Dark bent down to be at eye-level with Mark, studying what he found in that chocolate gaze. "You were easier to break than I thought."

Dark stood up again abruptly. "How close are you to cumming, pet?" he demanded, starting to walk a slow circle around his submissive.

"Uh-" his dick was rock-hard and straining painfully against his jeans. He really should remember to wear sweatpants tomorrow. "Close, master."

A crooked smile grew on the demon's lips. "Shame is the greatest disciplinary tool any human ever used," he commented, and then promptly stood on Mark's cock.

Not quite stood, Mark realized quickly. He was simply resting his foot on Mark's crotch and pressing down _hard._ The sudden pressure and touch were unbearable and his hips bucked up against Dark's foot on instinct. "F-fuck," Mark stammered when he figured out what Dark was doing. 'Shame', he'd said. Well, it was certainly shameful to get off against someone's foot in one's own office. But at the moment, Mark didn't care - the touch was there and when Dark gave him no orders he rubbed his dick against it, moaning with pleasure.

"M-master," Mark panted, feeling pressure building in his abdomen. "May I cum, master?"

"You may, but don't do it in your pants. I won't have any submissive of mine acting like a street slut," Dark growled, lessening the pressure with his foot.

Mark hurried to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, shoving two layers of clothing aside to access his dick. Painfully aware of his master's presence, he gripped the shaft and groaned as orgasm sparked through him.

"Perhaps that will teach you that when I want you to be a toy, you're a toy until I strictly tell you your job is over," Dark commented, staring at Mark's strained form and cum-covered hands. "Go clean yourself up and meet me in the kitchen. I'm making dinner tonight - you _burned_ it yesterday."

Mark wondered how Dark could talk about something so mundane as dinner after running his pet into the ground twice, but he supposed life must be a lot different for the tall, handsome, dominant demon. With that last thought on his mind, he got up and rushed to go clean up.


End file.
